Memories of a Dreamer
by JumpsOffACliffInHopesToFly
Summary: Sequel/prequel to Roses Are Too Vain. How did they meet? Where? And why is Lily so tightly tied to Blot? Rating in progress.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of this stuff (except Lily and the plot) and do not intend to. But I want to own your souls. XK Muahahahaha! **DO NOT COPY.**

**Note:** To those of you have been anticipating my stories:

OMGOMGOMG (noob moment). I can't BELIEVE that people have anticipated this! Of course, maybe you haven't straight-up told me to my face, but, hey, that's what comments are for, right? I love you, my good and faithful readers!

I'd like to apologize for the blandness of Rain's last chapter. I didn't like it when I returned from my boot-camp creative-writing session in learning how to be a better writer. BUT, I will leave it as so, so you can enjoy it's boring originality. So love this wordy writing; it's my new style. Now every time I look at a poorly written piece I develop a mammoth-sized headache. xp

**Chapter I... The Note**

Lily wrote down her words in lovely cursive script, the kind she knew that Kai loved to read. Her loops were high and thin and her straight lines thick and definitive. She did not shed one tear while she was writing, but she knew for a fact that she and Kai could not see each other again, at least for a very long while. She wrote truthfully and in love:

_Dear Kai,_

_I had a wonderful time last night, though you may have already heard too many times. I feel regret writing this, but both you and I know why we can't see each other again. We had forgotten, if for a moment, the danger we have put ourselves in. I am leaving you a warning to remember; do NOT look for me. If you know what's best, you will leave me be. Don't get me wrong, I love you, and I will always love you. But I am in __his__ chains, and it could mean death for both of us. Don't forget that your are always in my heart, the deepest, darkest parts where you shed light. I hope I am there for you, too, always._

_Love, Your Tiger Lily_

Lily folded it and kissed one side, leaving a light red mark where her lipstick had stuck. She put it down on the coffee table in the spacious living room that overlooked the city. She sighed and looked into the ceiling, then closed her gorgeous crystal blue eyes. She felt a jolt of emotional pain as she remembered how and why she had gotten into _his_ chains, her brother, leader, master, and utmost ruler, Sanguinex...

_Flashback.._

The next morning was cold. Very cold. And then Lily wondered how she had gotten herself into this. Some light flooded into the abandoned hospital room, where Lily and Jaida slept "until further notice". She watched Jaida shivering in her sleep. Lily wasn't the contrary, and tried to tighten the thin sheets around her. Nothing helped to escape the cold.

So, she dug her head under the covers to try and gain a few more minutes of sleep. Her breath warmed her at least a little bit. Her hands, not unlike always, were freezing. She could barely get a grip on the sheets. She stuck them in between her thighs as she curled into a tight ball. Why was she so overwhelmed with this cold?

The door wailed as it opened, heralding one of Lily's "brothers", Howling. She could tell by the stench that floated around him. She lifted her head into the cold air to see his scowling face.

"Get up," he growled, his voice booming in the silent room. "We're leaving now." With that, he left to join the rest of the team.

Jaida had heard and was up in a flash. "Hurry, get up, Lily," she whispered as she secured her small backpack. "You don't have any time to look pretty; when he says get up, you _get up_." Lily forced herself to get out of the somewhat warm bed and get her backpack. In less than a minute, they were out of the room and going downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Blot asked, glaring at them out of the corner of his eye. His arms were folded and his tone was cross. Jaida rushed down the stairs, and Lily followed her example. Blot ignored them and looked out the door. "Let's go." Nothing more was said. Nobody felt like saying anything anyway, and there was no need.

Lily regretted what she thought of the bed as she stepped out of the building and into a cold late September morning. She could see her breath rise in the air and she folded her arms to keep the warmth inside. But she didn't see Blot's breath, nor Zomb's. Why was that? She shook her head of these thoughts, though they came back and plagued her. She would have been better off if she hadn't noticed; the cold stung her even worse than when her mind was off of it.

After what seemed like forever of trudging through the cold city morning, the sun began to rise and gingerly touched the rooftops. It was the slightest bit warmer. Then Lily had another thought: When did they wake up? Four o'clock? Five o'clock? She would ask Jaida later, but for now she settled with four o'clock.

Then they arrived at yet another abandoned building, one that was completely fenced around, and Lily saw a sign that said "FORECLOSED" very boldly on the fence. She glanced up at the height of the building and almost fell back. It was so _tall_. Nobody noticed her swoon slightly and she was grateful. Jaida seemed to fear their reaction to any slight mistake. But Lily had found that out herself last night... when she met them. The fence was climbed (something that wasn't new to the girls) and the building entered through a broken and slipshod patch-up door.

They climbed up stairs for the longest time, and Lily began to get tired halfway up, but Jaida gave her a glare that told her what she needed to know. Lily continued to go up and tried not to show her fatigue. When they did reach the top, they were relieved and all had a good, long rest. But Lily couldn't contain herself from being awed at the view.

She saw the whole city beneath her, and even thought she could see her house from there. Even more spectacular was the sunrise, slowly but surely climbing up the blue sky without need for arms or ladders. She stood alone, staring at the sun. Jaida herself did not accompany her in this rare and beautiful sight... her _best friend._

There was something wrong with the sunlight. There was a small speck in it, and it came closer. With its gradual enlarge came the sound that a helicopter makes, the sound of blades chopping through wind. This small object was a helicopter, and it was headed straight for them. When it began to land, it looked so much larger and felt so much more real. She had never been this close to one before.

Blot came out, hiding himself from the sunlight, and boarded the helicopter. Jaida looked to Lily as she boarded, which bid her come. She was actually going to _ride_ this helicopter! She was extremely excited, but didn't forget the predicament she was in. She was still being treated harshly by Blot and his gang. Maybe this helicopter would take them to someplace better.

The city! Oh, what a view! She gazed at the land passing before them, under them, around them. Never before had she seen the land she lived on from such heights! But the trip was abrupt because of the speed of such a machine; the chopper soon landed and they found themselves atop yet another tall building. Tall, strong men in black suits stood outside the chopper waiting for them. The door clicked open, and all of the team filed out one by one, Jaida being the last right behind Lily.

From a door in the distance came a well-dressed man not unlike the tall strong men in suits. He eyed each of them like a piece of merchandise and then smiled.

"Welcome, Dark Bladers. It's nice to see you again..." He trailed off, staring into Lily's eyes. "Blot, you must introduce me to your newcomer..."

Lily blushed, her brilliant crystal eyes shifting around nervously. She didn't like this man. There was something about him that made her uncomfortable. What it was, she didn't know. There was an odd _aura_ coming from him...

Blot looked back at Lily, glaring. He nodded, and Lily took it as a beckoning. Luckily, she was right. "This is Lily Callaway," Blot replied to the man, gesturing slightly to the girl. Lily could feel an evil presence creep around her like a blanket, heating up the back of her neck and making her stomach churn. She didn't look up at the man, but instead gazed down at the concrete.

The man was not satisfied. He reached out and took Lily's face, making her look up into his strong, square face. His eyes searched her face like a hungry hawk, but she stared back with an obvious expression of fear. Why did he grin the way he did? What were his plans for her? Lily couldn't ask anyone questions like these. The reason being that nobody around her who would know the answer cared for her. Jaida, Blot, or any of the rest of the team. Nobody cared.

"Well, lets not stand out in this cold sunlight..." the man said after a quick examination of Lily's face, spreading his arms out wide and beckoning towards the jutting door in the roof. They all walked inside, though Blot stiffly sprinted. Hiding from a winter sun on a blustery day wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Once inside the safe shelter of the elevator he relaxed. The well-dressed man entered last, behind Lily and one of his just-as-well-dressed henchmen pressed a button on the side panel. The doors slid closed, a moment passed by. Suddenly, slowly, the thick cables of the elevator moved, bringing them down, down down into the bowels of the tall building. Lily closed her eyes, shivering from the cold drafts and nervous gut feeling. Something bad was going to happen. Maybe not soon, but later. Paranoia would be her first guess, but given the fact that she was running with a bad crowd gave off the obvious notion that it probably wasn't just paranoia. Happy place, happy place, wherever that could be...

Happy place. What was a happy place?


End file.
